castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Meme is Murder
Meme is MurderCastle - Episode 7.05 - Meme is Murder - ABC Press Release is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Castle. Summary When a web celebrity is murdered, Castle and Beckett explore the flashy world of internet fame. But when the killer posts pictures from the crime scene on a photo-sharing site, they realize they are up against a social media sociopath who may strike again. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Det. Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Det. Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Det. Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *David Marciano as Bill Garrett *Jared Kusnitz as Adam Lane *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis *Derek Krantz as Oren Wilder *Matt Pascua as Carlos Villegas *James Huang as Edward Han *Aly Mawji as Evan *Lisa Datz as Mary Fuchs *Skyler Vallo as Tatiana Fisher *Michelle Alegria as Reporter *Mo Darwiche as Director *Emily Davenport as Abby Smith *Brett Weinstock as Kent Wilder Quotes :Beckett: That must have been kind of embarrassing. :Castle: It was a minor blow to my ego. After that I had to channel my inner Castle, but once I did…nailed it. :Beckett: Wow. You nailed playing yourself. That’s impressive. :Beckett: This is why I hate social media. Once something is out there you have control. People can take a private moment and create their own context. I mean, we weren't even investigating the murder yet and they made us look like we were bad cops. Or worse. Like we didn't care. :Castle: Come on, Beckett, it’s the internet. No one’s going to take that picture seriously. :Beckett: 1PP did. :Castle: Look. It’s going to blow over, okay? With millions of items being posted every minute this is but a blip on the net continuum. :Beckett: You know the problem with anonymity? There’s no accountability. It empowers cowards to become bullies, just like this guy. :Castle:Welcome to the sharing economy. :Esposito: More like oversharing. :Beckett: Really? And you’re opposed to all photos of oversharing women? :Esposito: That’s... different. Featured Music *"What's The Good Word" - Imani Coppola & Tim Myers Trivia *Castle starts shooting a commercial for his newest Nikki Heat novel Raging Heat. The clip of it shown at the end of the episode can be found here. *Apparently, Esposito has opposed pictures of overshared women, which by the way won't make Lanie happy. *Ryan mentioned that he has a blog called "The Ryan Report", which is on Castle - The Ryan Report - Blog & News - ABC.com and The Ryan Report blog. *The Snappamatic account is under the name of ‘Net Slayer’ (killer Adam Lane), which had 54 posts and 21 re-posts. *The GPS coordinates of the photos of Abby Smith are (40.675928 N, 74.043152 W) which, in reality is in the middle of Upper Bay, between Brooklyn, New York and Jersey City, New Jersey. View on Google Maps References Related links Meme is Murder Meme is Murder Meme is Murder